


Lucid Dreaming (The Just a Dream Remix)

by niniblack



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dreaming, Feelings, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniblack/pseuds/niniblack
Summary: Charles is dreaming that Erik’s in his bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [listerinezero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/listerinezero/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lucid Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/519215) by [listerinezero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/listerinezero/pseuds/listerinezero). 
  * In response to a prompt by [listerinezero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/listerinezero/pseuds/listerinezero) in the [xmen_remix_madness2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2016) collection. 



> This fic deserves a proper remix, but in the meantime I'm writing the porn version. Thanks to [Listerinezero](http://archiveofourown.org/users/listerinezero/pseuds/listerinezero) for the amazing fic and Sarah for the beta.

Charles is dreaming that Erik’s in his bed.

It's an old dream, but not an uncommon one. Charles has dreamed of Erik many times over the past couple decades, sometimes pleasantly and sometimes not. Which echoes their relationship in the waking world, sometimes friends -- sometimes something a bit more than friends -- and other times enemies on the opposite sides of a battle.

Erik’s still asleep, curled on his side with his eyes closed and mouth slightly parted, and looks to be in his early thirties. Charles reaches up to his own head and his fingers encounter thick curls, and isn't that nice of his subconscious, to make his dream-self thirty as well. And able to feel his legs too, Charles realizes, wiggling his toes.

It's a very vivid dream, and Charles mentally pats himself on the back for being able to recall so many small details, like what kind of underwear thirty-year-old Erik wore and the pattern of the horrible wallpaper that must have been on trend in the 60s, but hasn’t been since.

It does seem a bit strange to be noticing things like wallpaper in what, for all intents and purposes, appears to be a sex dream. _Lucid dreaming_ , Charles realizes. Also not uncommon, because of his telepathy, but he's never been this lucid for a sex dream before. He reaches out with his telepathy to Erik’s mind, and encounters only the soft lull of deep, dreamless sleep.

Not wanting to waste the opportunity, he snuggles up against Erik. When this fails to wake Erik up and get things moving along, Charles starts poking him in the arm. “Erik. Wake up. Erik…”

Erik moves so quickly Charles doesn't even realize he's woken up before his wrist is held in a tight grip. Erik blinks at him groggily. “What's wrong?”

“Wrong? Nothing.”

Erik lets go of his wrist. “I'm trying to sleep,” he says, closing his eyes again.

Charles nudges Erik onto his back and slides on top of him. He strokes a hand over Erik’s chest and says, “Good Lord, I can't believe I'd forgotten how fit you were. Not that you're not now, of course, but really.” He looks at one of Erik’s arms, biceps clearly defined, appreciatively. He thinks his subconscious might be exaggerating how attractive Erik had been as a young man, but he's not going to complain.

Charles can feel Erik sigh before he opens his eyes again. “What are you talking about?” He still looks a bit groggy, and cranes his neck to get a look at the clock on the bedside table. “We’ve only been asleep for an hour.”

“Mhmm,” Charles murmurs. He keeps stroking his hand over Erik’s chest, down to his abs -- also amazingly firm, really, job well done subconscious -- until he's nudging Erik’s briefs out of the way and taking hold of his soft cock.

Erik’s body jerks a bit under him as Charles strokes him.

Dream Erik’s cock is even bigger than Charles’ remembers it being, which shouldn't be possible, honestly. He places a kiss against one of Erik’s nipples, then starts kissing and licking his way down Erik’s body.

Erik squirms under him, cock hardening quickly and legs spreading open to make room for Charles to lie between them. “Charles,” he says. “Really, we need to sleep.”

“Why?” Charles asks, looking up from where he’s licking a circle around Erik’s belly button.

“It’s… We have to…” Erik appears to give up on excuses after Charles licks his own palm before stroking Erik again, smoothing the way a bit. He groans instead, protests dying away.

That's better. Charles doesn't know why dream-Erik would be protesting in the first place. Defeats the whole purpose of a sex dream.

Charles settles himself between Erik’s legs, eye-level with his cock now. Erik’s fully hard, cock red and straining towards his stomach, and Charles just looks at it for a moment before Erik makes a questioning noise and Charles leans forward to lick him from balls to tip.

Erik’s thighs fall open further, and Charles settles himself onto his knees, one hand curving around the sharp angle of Erik’s hip and the other holding the base of his cock. Charles’ own cock is hard and heavy between his legs, and that’s a nice touch from his subconscious too. This is shaping up to be one of the best dreams Charles has ever had.

Charles leans forward to swirl his tongue over the head of Erik’s cock before taking it between his lips and sucking. Erik hisses out a breath.

Charles looks up from under his lashes and finds Erik gazing at him with an expression that is almost reverent. One of Erik’s hands reaches towards him, smoothing back the lock of hair that’s fallen across Charles’ forehead and then staying there, fingers carding through his hair and flexing, like petting a cat. It shouldn’t feel as good as it does, and Charles chalks the sensitivity of his scalp up to having hair in this dream.

He maintains eye contact as he takes more of Erik into his mouth, jaw stretching almost painfully. Erik’s head tips back with a groan, eyes falling shut, and Charles goes back to focusing on his technique. He’s always been rather proud of his blow job skills, if he does say so. Aside from swallowing, which Charles had just never developed a taste for, no pun intended. He pulls out all the tricks on Erik, taking him in as far as he can and then sucking hard as he pulls back off, then swirling his tongue over the head as he strokes the rest of his cock.

Charles settles himself onto his knees more firmly and takes hold of his own cock with his other hand. He’s already leaking pre-come, and the first stroke of his own hand sends enough pleasure shooting through his body to make him lose his rhythm, suddenly taking in too much of Erik’s cock and having to pull off before he gags.

“Charles…” Erik says. His voice is ragged, and he’s fisted his other hand in the sheets like he needs something to hold on to. “You…”

Charles goes back at it, trying to stroke himself at the same pace he’s using on Erik. Whatever Erik was trying to say is lost in a loud moan, and if he could Charles would smirk.

Erik’s fingers in Charles’ hair grip tighter, trying to pull him back. “I'm about to...”

Charles ignores him. Real-life-Charles would have appreciated the warning, since he hates swallowing, but dream-Charles can do whatever he wants and sees no reason not to let Erik come down his throat. When Erik’s hold on his hair becomes painful, trying to pull him off, Charles stops stroking himself and raises his hand to grip Erik’s wrist tightly, stilling him and forcing him to loosen his fingers.

He hollows his cheeks and sucks hard as he takes more of Erik’s cock into his mouth,  then pulls back until he’s just swirling his tongue around the head. Which is when Erik groans loudly and comes, semen filling Charles’ mouth faster than he can swallow and seeming to fill not only his mouth and throat but his sinuses as well.

Charles rears back, choking and coughing -- his nostrils are _burning_ oh dear god -- and manages to lean over the side of the bed before gagging. When he finally feels like he can breath again, he finds that Erik’s sitting up, rubbing a hand over his back, and saying, “I’m sorry. I _tried_ to warn you.”

Charles looks at the semen he’s coughed up onto the rug and thinks that it just figures that there would be a downside to this hyper-realistic sex dream.

“Come here,” Erik says, pulling Charles back towards the head of the bed and into his arms. “Are you okay?”

“Fine,” Charles says. His voice is hoarse, but cuddling with Erik actually _is_ rather nice, and he relaxes into it, pillowing his head on Erik’s shoulder.

When Erik wraps a hand around Charles’ cock -- only half hard now, after the coughing fit -- Charles relaxes even further, twisting until he’s practically sitting in Erik’s lap.

Erik keeps stroking him, and Charles turns his face into Erik’s shoulder, kissing the skin there. When his orgasm hits, it feels like a release of more than just pleasure, but all the tension Charles has been carrying with him lately. The worries over the school, over the latest anti-mutant bill being threatened in Congress, over what crazy thing Erik -- the real Erik -- will try to do about it and what Charles will have to do to stop him from making it worse; it all fades away, leaving just this. Charles curled up in Erik’s arms, warm skin against skin, in a time before everything went so wrong. When they were just two young men in love and with the whole world before them. Before that world had wrecked them both so utterly.

Charles tries to stay awake, tries to hold on to the feeling. It’ll be gone in the morning when he wakes up in this same room, old and alone again, with this version of Erik who loves him just a memory.

Erik smooths a hand over Charles’ cheek and asks, “What’s wrong?”

Charles opens his eyes, trying to blink back the tears he can feel forming. “Nothing,” he says. Erik clearly doesn’t believe him, so he kisses him, soft and slow and deep. “Everything’s perfect right now,” Charles tells him.

He wants to stay in this dream forever.


End file.
